narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Sakuragakure
Sakuragakure (桜隠れの里, Sakuragakure no Sato; The Village Hidden Amongst Cherry Blossoms) is the official ninja village of the newly formed Haru no Kuni (春の国, Land of Spring), a stark contrast to the former Hana no Kuni's village (花の国, Land of Flowers). Although it might have the same name, Haru's Sakuragakure isn't the exact same one as Hana's Sakuragakure. Instead, it is incorporated with several structures, style and people from it. Haru no Kuni's Sakuragakure is located in the place where the former Hogakure no Sato (火隠れの里, The Village Hidden Amongst Fire) was set in Honō no Kuni (炎の国, Land of Flames), being the creation of this Sakuragakure a way the rulers found after the unification of Haru no Kuni. Description The village itself is situated in a valley surrounded by volcanic mountains and with dense forests containing a large biodiversity, there is also several waterfalls that descend into the lands. The trees that often make up the forest, provide the maze of scenery towards the village and it makes it hard for invaders or travelers to venture through; the tree(s) themselves blossom into beautiful flowers that can be seen throughout the seasons. The village's abundance in water resources is unparalleled to the rest of Honō no Kuni's lands. Because of the volcanic terrain, the soil is extremely fertile in that area of the country, since it is a land that has a higher potential for a larger and diverse agriculture. Also, the cherry blossom trees are naturally abundant on the village, hence the name Sakuragakure. Another plant that also carries a very strong symbolism in the Land's culture is the Lotus flower, it blossoms on the waterfalls and is present in the name and crest of the most important clans in Honō no Kuni's history, the Great Clan Renjouji and the Royal Family, House Renge'en. Sakuragakure is subdivided into three Districts: District of Moon, District of Sun and District of Thunder. District of Sun is the northern most district, where most of the administrative buildings gather and that has access to the main gates; District of Moon is located to the south, the area is mainly where most residences are settled - including the Royal Palace. District of Thunder is the central district, where most of the commerce is usually located, it is also where the Gap of Great Lake, Acuity is found. The city combines the style of old Sakuragakure's eastern buildings and Hogakure's exotic looking ones, creating an unique place for people to live in. The streets are broad and covered in cobblestone and is often surrounded by a wide variety of plant species. The cherry blossom trees are a common throughout the village, and the phenomenon of kurui-zaki (insane growth: phenomenon that happens when a tree blossoms out of season) is quite frequent on the place. This grants the view of the pinkish flowers during the whole year, regardless of the season. The agriculture fields that the farmers use is located just outside the village and down the mountain field path, in connection to the frontier of the rest of the country. The tricky and rough terrain made hard for more traditional plowing methods, however to make up for this, the farmers got quite skilled in the plantation in contour lines style. Land of Spring The Land of Spring is a country that was born after several war campaigns of Honō no Kuni (炎の国, Land of Flames) fighting over the countries that boarded it, and trying to expand it until they reached the coast on both sides; this was supposed be done under the banner of Honō no Tei Koku (炎の帝国, Empire of Flames). The countries added to the domain of Honō no Tei Koku by The Emperor and former General of Honō no Kuni, Kaiba Iwagarashi, were the Land of Flowers (花の国, Hana no Kuni), Land of Fruits (果実の国, Kaijitsu no Kuni) and Land of Oasis (オアシスの国, Ohajisu no Kuni). After the riot caused by Honō no Kuni's former princess, Ashura Renge'en, the Empire of Flames became the Land of Spring. The overthrown families of the Daimyo were stripped of the conquested lands that they once owned, leaving them fleeing for their lives. The events of the past are forever embedded in the residents of the country, however these days the country is a far cry of what it used to be in the past and the capital itself that is located within the confines of Sakuragakure has flourish since then. Land of Flames The Land of Flames was a country to the furthest southwestern region of the main continent and is one of the world's largest in territorial expansion. The land is covered by a large desert on the northern region, which is right near the frontiers to the Land of Oasis and the Land of Sands. The southern region of the country is immersed in rough volcanic mountains and very dense forests. This is the part where the former capital, Hogakure was located at one point. The Land of the Flames is also known as The Land of Gravity because in several areas around the country there are gravitational distortions and as The Land of Ice and Flames, because of the country's most prominent clans, Renge'en and Renjouji. After the cue organized by General Kaiba Iwagarashi, the country began a violent expansion to the northwest, incorporating the lands of Oasis, Fruits and Flowers into it's territory. Land of Flowers Marked by dense mountains with diverse wildlife and wide variety of flower types, Hana no Kuni (花の国, Land of Flowers) was known for being a touristic nation because of it's natural beauty, but unbeknownst to travelers, venturing into the wrong place could be disastrous. Amonsgt the forest in the Land of Flowers, there is one renown as the deadliest: Shimori Forest, a wretched place filled with poisonus and carnivorous plants, as well as insects that are as dangerous as they're beautiful. Home to the former Sakuragakure no Sato, the small country was often targeted by nukenins or other attacks of from the surrounding nations, causing several problems to the Daimyo, Seiya. The village was rebuilt twice: under the rule of Shodai Hanakage, Konami Haruno and Nidaime Hanakage, Keita Uzumaki, until it was destroyed by Yomi and Usotsuki when the Kage was missing in action. After the village was moved to Hogakure, Sandaime Hanakage Shion Renjouji became responsible for commanding the shinobi of the once great village. Land of Fruits Kaijitsu no Kuni (果実の国, Land of Fruits) is a small country of that is bathed by tropical weather all over a large part of it's territory, the Land of Fruits is a peaceful nation that takes agriculture as it's main activity. It's climate is pleasant and it does not have any solid foundation as a shinobi village. After it was incorporated in Honō no Tei Koku, it's economy became dependant of Honō no Kuni's, causing dramatic impoverishment of the population. The situation changed when it became part of Land of Spring, becoming once again a prosperous region. Land of Oasis Ohajisu no Kuni (オアシスの国, Land of Oasis) is a country which main economic activity was tourism, because of it's sole tropical aspect, wealthy families are know to work in the tourism business. The Land of Oasis was also very important in water trade with countries like the Land of Sands and Land of Wind. After it was taken by Honō no Tei Koku, the shinobi violence against the several local riots scared away any tourists that sought peace in the tropical refuge. History As the first great ninja countries began their attempts to obtain power, one great country emerged out of the peace agreement between two rival ninja clans. No, it's not the Land of Fire, but the Land of Flames, that for generations was ruled by the Royal House Renge'en. Under the rule of Shakka Renge'en, the country was facing difficult times. The King's hand was heavy on taxes, and a few conflicts with bandits and law enforcement were being severely handled by outside sources. His reputation as the Blood King, was renown for his lack of apathy and empathy, even forcing his own people to commit violence and merciless acts. Although he was violent man and in general, a power hungry person, he was sure to keep the country out of war, because he knew how exaustive it would be for the people and his own economy. The man eventually married someone equally as disturbed as him and had two children: Ashura and Yakusa, claiming Yakusa as his heir, despite the people' love for Ashura. After a coupe was executed by Kaiba Iwagarashi that led to the event called The Red Night. In the end, the King, the Queen and the Prince were brutally murdered and beheaded. Their heads along with the Honokage's and his Prime Minister's were placed at spikes at the top of the Royal Palace's walls for all of the citzens to see. Only the Princess escaped the dreadful fate of the Royal Family with the help of her tutor, Danzetsu, and fled to Konohagakure, where she kept at for 5 years. During this time, Kaiba Iwagarashi took the role of ruler of the Land of Flames and began a war campaign against the three countries that bordered it to the north: Land of Oasis, Land of Fruits and Land of Flowers. Amongst these three, only Land of Flowers had a Shinobi village and minimum defense, however, that one was completely shattered after Yomi and Mayu' attack in the absence of Shodai Hanakage, Konami Haruno. That easened the conquest to the southern country, that unified the four nations under the single banner of Empire of the Flames. The war campaign took it's toll on people: increasing the inflation, the closure of diplomatic signs with neighboor countries meant a deep blow on the inner commerce of the nation, able shinobi dying on war and diseases spreading because of the lack of medics. Because of that, after escaping an unsucessful murder attempt, Ashura Renge'en returned to the country along with Danzetsu, Reiju and Shion Renjouji and a ronin, Nanashi Hyūga, leader of Apex Organization, that would in the future become the group known as Occuria, the Guardians of Spring. The group was greeted by a suffering and starving people and a few rebellious members of the shinobi forces of Hogakure and Sakuragakure. After a long conversation to keep the small group into the situation, Ashura and Shion stepped foward to lead the rebel forces. They started their work from gathering civillians underneath the gaze of Empire loyalists to join their cause and soon the rebel army was formed, just waiting for the last assault on the Capitol. That came under Ashura's plan to infiltrate the palace with Shion and assassinate the Emperor straight foward, to prevent as much bloodshed as possible and the immediate surrender of the Imperial Army. The plan backfired because Shion's mother, Reiju, betrayed them and warned Kaiba of their identities. While the military forces clashed against each other in the streets, Ashura took Kaiba on one on one battle at the balcony of the Throne room while Shion rushed to lead the Shinobi forces. In the end, they were victorious, and the event became known as The Ice and Fire Riot. After the Riot, Hogakure was crumbling, and in a gesture of respect for the assistance of the shinobi of former Sakuragakure, the city was rebuilt inspired on the old Shinobi Village of the Land of Flowers and took it's name. The ruins of old Sakuragakure are still under the country's control. Another decision was to abolish the name Empire of the Flames, that had caused so much dread and pain, and take another entirely new, Land of Spring, in hope it would become a sign of prosperity and peace. Ashura took the place as Queen of the Land of Spring and Shion took the role of Sandaime Hanakage, respecting the line of the Shadows from Sakuragakure instead of Hogakure. The village preserved Hogakure's tradition of keeping the Royal Palace within the village, in case the Royal Family required shinobi protection. Shion left the role a few months after the unification. Areas and places of interest Royal Palace Belonging to the Renge'en Clan from the beginning of the history of Honō no Kuni, the Palace was restored after the riot and is the place where Queen Ashura Renge'en resides. It is located in the Moon District of Sakuragakure. Hanakage's Mansion Restored after the riot, the Honokage's Mansion is now the Hanakage's Mansion, main headquarters of Haru no Kuni's shinobi force. It's located in the Sun District. Shimori Forest A dangerous place in the northwestern region of the country filled with poisonus and carnivorous plants, as well as insects that are as deadly as they're beautiful. It's mysterious aura is alluring to the unaware travellers, that are eaten alive by the flora and fauna of the forest. Lake Acuity It's an enormous underground lake that connects Haru's Sakuragakure to Hana's former Sakuragakure, and is home to a variety of Great Loch Ness Serpents. Tomb of Ancient Kings Tomb where the ancient kings of the Renge'en dynasty have been buried with their allies, it's a dungeon filled with treasures and shrouded in mystery and danger. Aka-kō Mines Dangerous minning system located in the Kizuna Desert. It extends for quillometters, providing the most valuable produce of Haru no Kuni's economy: metal ore and precious gems. Jyō Island Temple Temple in the Jyō Island to the southeast of the country, where the mysterious Mayan Order of Priests is hosted. Sunami Village Village located in an Oasis. Important tradepost with the Land of Sand and the Land of Wind. Bakuen Volcano Most active volcano in the country. Some legends relate it to the desertic aspect of most of the country. Garden of the Snow Lotus Deep at the snowy peak of the highest moutain that composes the mountain range where Sakuragakure is nestled, a beautiful place is located: The Garden of the Snow Lotus, overlooked by Lady Aria Nakimori. More information in: Yukihachisu no Teien Demon Workshop An armory owned and operated by Ronan Fuma. In this workshop one can find weapons and armaments with peculiar abilities and resistances. The blacksmith himself having a strange knack for distilling the essence of beasts, and in some cases incorporating their body parts, into a given work. The finished product always proving incredibly resilient with some sort of innate trait passed on from whatever creature was used to craft said item. Ninja Academy :::::: Recently constructed is a school for aspiring ninja to train and grow stronger. The building itself being located in the Sun District with most lessons either happening on school grounds or outside the village itself. Typhoon Court Medical Clinic & Apothecary (Taifū Kōto) Shinryōsho to Yakkyoku or (Typhoon Court) Medical clinic and Apothecary An old Nobles house converted into a medical clinic and apothecary. Owned and ran by Takara Fūshin. The many buildings were used for housing for herself and any patients she took in as well as her own elixer room and medical herb storage and several sets of kitchens. Isolated enough from the general population, it was quiet and peaceful with small gardens. Current Situation The Land of Spring is still a new country, still trying to get over the aftermats of war. The official alliance it has is with the Nōgyōrigakure no Satō. The Occuria, led by Nanashi, work as the Queen's personal Army. The nobles are composed of the former Daimyōs of the conquested countries, a few members of Land of Flames' former noblity and a few others the Queen deems worthy of the title. The Shinobi follow the Kage line of former Sakuragakure, which is the following one, being Shion the first Hanakage of Haru no Kuni: Shodaime Hanakage: Konami Haruno Nidaime Hanakage: Keita Uzumaki Sandaime Hanakage: Shion Renjouji Yondaime Hanakage: Phantasos Prominent Clans/Organizations Clans Land of Spring is home of a few Shinobi clans: Renge'en Clan (蓮華炎) Renge'en Clan is the royal family, co-founder of Honō no Kuni. Their Kekkei Genkai is called Purity Release (Junton), that takes the form of a translucid fire that can appear at will and be controlled by the user. Renjouji Clan (蓮城寺) Renjouji Clan is the co-founder of Honō no Kuni, a mix between the Uzumaki and Yuki bloodlines. They were distinguishable for the enhanced stamina, red hair and special Ice Release Style of Ninjutsu. Ukisora Clan (浮空) Users of the hijutsu of weight manipulation, they are vicious and tricky opponents in battle. Railing from Honō no Kuni, the most important member was Renkishi Ukesora, Yondaime Honokage. Mirai Clan (未来) Masters of Heat-Based genjutsu. Very efficient with water and fire based ninjutsu. They come from Ohajisu no Kuni. Sakurai Clan (櫻井) Sakurai clan holds a deep affinity with flowers. Their Kekkei Genkai is not exactly combative, but they are able to assimilate and enhance the properties of any flower they absorb and transfer the effects to the target through their chakra. It can be used either for offensive and medical usages. They come from Hana no Kuni. Mikazuki Clan (三日月) The Crescent Moon dragons of Kaijitsu no Kuni were the ruling family of the country before the military advances of Honō no Tei Koku. During the invasion, the Mikazukis fought bravely, taking down several Honō soldiers with their powerful dragonic blood and physique, but their numbers were too small compared to their foes. During the Ice and Fire Riot, the Mikazukis were members of the alliance that bashed away the weakened Empire's forces, and helped on the conquest of Hogakure by the rebel forces. The Mikazukis are distinguishable from others by the white hair with blue tones of their members. Males tend to have darker shades than females. Their draconic blood grants them great power and strenght, and the clan is shrouded in mystery. Organizations The Royal Family The Royal Family of Haru no Kuni is house Renge'en, which is only composed of Queen Ashura Renge'en. The Noble Council The nobles of Haru are composed by the overthrown Daimyos of Land of Flowers, Land of Fruits and Land of Oasis, the remaining nobility of Honō no Kuni and a few others the Queen finds worthy of the title. The Shinobi Led by Yondaime Hanakage Akira Yamanaka (Phantasos), the shinobi of Haru no Kuni are a mix between the former shinobi of Sakuragakure – under Hana no Kuni's influence – and Hogakure. Occuria Organization Formerly known as Apex, founded by Nanashi, Occuria is the Elite organization under direct control of the Queen. They are holders of the Title of Guardians of the Spring and the Royal Army. Another name for the group in Sakuragakure is Joō no Guntai (女王軍). The ANBU These are the most skilled amongst the shinobi ranks of Sakuragakure. They respond only to the Hanakage. The Loch Ness Beasts Mysterious creatures of Lake Acuity. Very little is known about them. The Jyō Island Mayan Order The monks of the Jyō Island, mysterious religious figures and workshippers of Maya, the Rabbit Goddess. They are adept of an interesting style of taijutsu called Ryūtai Tsume. Sakuragakure Medic Ninjas The medical team. All medics in the village get shinobi trainning, to increase their chances of survival in a fight should their group be attacked. Masters of Seals Guardians of Secrets and Wisemen of Sakuragakure, the Masters of Seals are the fuinjutsu experts of the Kingdom. Defenses Hidden below the rich soil of Sakuragakure no Sato are a grand total of 483 inked paper tags that are used to create an invisible 3-layer barrier that protects it's citizen's from unwanted entry. Each individual layer consists of 161 tags that both act to create the barrier itself while augmenting the effects of one another. Suffice to say that the removal of a few or even half the tags would only slightly effect the barrier itself without causing it's collapse. The number of tags being an excessive amount as most ninja only need around five or so to create a decent barrier with a good range. As a consequence each barrier can hold so long as at least 40 tags remain; but the strength and potency of the barrier will begin to decline as more of them are removed. The tags themselves project the barrier a few centimeters out and are arranged like a large bowl with a single tag deep underground with 20 tags fanning out upwards in each of the 8 directions one would find on a compass. The spacing between each tag in an individual layer being spaced out equally to account for the sheer size of the village; consequently making the distance between each one surprisingly far apart. Each layer of tags being closer together to allow them to snugly fit inside of one another with the distance between each individual layer only being a few centimeters so that each layer comes one after another in sequence with minimal gaps to be exploited. The barrier is of course strongest from the bottom and weakest at the top merely as a consequence of how it was constructed; but as stated previously with the excessive number of tags working in unison even the zenith of each layer can prove quite resistant to external forces. Below is an explanation of the given function of each of these three layers and the specifics of how they work. The First Layer The outermost layer is designed as the village's first line of defense as it acts as a permeable bubble that breaks down ninjutsu and absorbs all chakra that it comes in direct contact with. As a result physical matter can pass through without issue. As an example both a rock and a chakra-infused/reinforced rock would be entirely unaffected by this layer and would simply pass through as normal, but a rock created directly from one's own chakra would be broken down and absorbed upon contact. The Middle Layer One layer further is is a physical barrier that prevents solid and liquid matter from passing in and out. The only exception this barrier makes is for gases and those carrying a Sakuragakure headband; as each one has a seal imprinted into them that allows them to travel in and out. As a result even civilians are required to carry one somewhere on their person. Ordinarily one might choose the coloration of the cloth that makes up their headband but in Sakuragakure the color is chosen for you in accordance with your role in society. Green headbands are granted to civilians, salmon for ninja, yellow for nobles, white for the ANBU, and lastly a deep red for those who count themselves amongst the Occuria. The Final Layer The final layer acts quite differently as opposed to the first two. Instead of acting as a singular bubble it instead permanently effects all within it's boundary and shuts down the use of any and all Space-Time related Ninjutsu. Additional Security Aside from the barriers themselves there are always a pair of guards armed with spears overseeing the front gates of the village itself. They will offer teal Sakuragakure headbands to those wishing to visit the village; these headbands being exchangeable at the Hanakage's office in the Sun District for a real one. These headbands have the added security measure of having sealed weaved into the fabric that allow them to be tracked at the Hanakage's whim. Aside from this the borders of the village are constantly monitored by Occurian guards armed with crossbows and positioned in watch-towers to oversee those who might try to sneak into the village with a stolen headband or try to force their way in. All guards and watch towers are of course positioned outside of the barrier as a result so they can interact and engage with the outside world and fight off any threats that might come to harm the village. Trivia # Sakuragakure is tenderly referred by it's citzens as "Land of Booze", because of the fine sake the villagers produce. # Renge'en clan is believed to descend from the Ōtsutsuki Clan. # The most widespread Religion is the Mayan one, the cult of a deity that is known as The Rabbit Goddess. Scholars believe it's a variation of the Kaguyan cult. The Mayan cult has a sanctuary to the southeast of the country, in the Jyō Island. The priests are trained in an unique form of Taijutsu that is able to dispell chakra based attacks and exorcism abilities. # Land of Fruit's soil is so fertile that nearly any type of plant can grow there. # The new village, due to cultural assimilation, incorporated a few elements of folklore of the other countries in it's own. One of the tales speaks of a majestic serpentine beast that lived beneath Lake Acuity for hundreds of years and was involved in the construction of first Sakuragakure, along with Haruno Clan. The locals from the former village claim that a young female wanderer was the first person ever known to be able to summon those creatures. A couple years later, Nanashi is also seem as able to summon them. It's believed that the woman was the daughter of Hana no Kuni's former Daimyō Seiya, Kaede Uchiha. # Kizuna Desert is called like that because of the alliance of Renge'en Ten'ou and Renjouji Amehito, that united the Land of Flames as a country. Even if it's a dangerous area, it's a good memory of a happy event of the past. # Despite it's pacifist approach, Haru no Kuni is the third largest country in territorial extension. Category:Villages